1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a rotary operation type switch that is installed in any of various devices, such as in the remote operation panel of a shoulder-mounted camera, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, with a structure in which the operation of a rotating body was transmitted through another structure to a detector switch, a mechanism was employed for fixing a shaft or other such structure whose purpose is to transmit an operation (hereinafter referred to as a transmission structure) on the rotating body side by press fitting.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a volume adjustment knob with which the operation of a rotating body is transmitted directly to a detector switch, and the operating range of the rotating body is limited by the rotating body and a stationary body, without having any transmission structure interposed.